


melt your gucci-filled heart

by lucidasidera



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidasidera/pseuds/lucidasidera
Summary: It's like finding out that Hisoka is your soulmate.. except ten times worse.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	melt your gucci-filled heart

**Author's Note:**

> i am truly ashamed by this, ,,,,
> 
> also!! i have made several changes (different fr the real hxh universe).. for one, no kurta is dead, but pairo is, assumingly), phantom troupe aren't cold-blooded murderers, aged up! Gon and Killua, law student! Kurapika and fashion icon! Chrollo
> 
> another thing u should know is that for some reason, i invented chrollo's birthday and for some reason, he is french.... i don't know what i am doing forgive me i am drunk
> 
> \+ this is a soulmate au where u share senses w ur soulmate...

  
  
**_THE SOUL MATE THINGY BECOMES APPARENT._**

  
Kurapika wakes up to the smell of fried eggs and bacon. 

  
“So you‟re awake, princess, do you want me to pull out your chair for you or should I just call the house servants to do that?” his ever annoying friend (and roommate) Leorio Paradiknight calls out to him from the kitchen stove currently working itself prudently. He yawns bashfully before retrieving the bottle of milk on the fridge. 

  
“Shut up, I slept good last night,” he mumbles, taking his usual seat by the fire place. “I don't want your senseless rambling to ruin the fun.”

  
“Oh. Is that it?” Leorio asks, finally turning off the stove to join him in the dining table. He placed two glasses in front of them, asymmetrically positioning the delicious meaty meals closer to his side and the leafy vegetables towards Kurapika. What fun. “Is it a dream? Did you meet Pairo in person?” 

  
“I wish” he mutters under his breath.” But that‟s not it- It felt as if I was sleeping on a really soft, expensive mattress,” he says, eyes almost glazing over. “But whatever, I think it‟s just the Touch reacting.” 

  
“You know what, I‟m really intrigued by all of it. You told me the other day that you were wearing your worn out jacket while walking on the way home,” Leorio retells the story he just told yesterday. “It was cold of course, but all of a sudden, you-“ 

  
“I was enveloped by a velvety fur effectively encasing me in heavenly heat.” he finishes robotically, picking on his eggs. “At first I thought it was a ghost demon coming to get me, but there‟s no way hell would have something a coat so fine like that.” 

  
“Is it kinda like Armani or Prada or I don‟t know?” Leorio presses on, shoving into his plate more of that vegetables Kurapika despises. “I have inkling that your soul mate is stinking rich to wear clothing like that, I mean that or he‟s a swindler of some sort.” 

  
Kurapika sighs appreciatively at the thought of his soul mate being like the heir of a big company that supplies luxurious, branded things. If that's the case, he wouldn‟t even have to lift a finger and work. All he has to do is close his eyes and spin the globe randomly and pack his things to have breakfast in Maldives or something. 

  
The rest of the morning went well, the subject automatically dropped after the two have gone to their individual routines to start the day energized and ready.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Studying in law school is more of like a blessing in disguise.

  
In spite the presence of overtime and immense pressure of reading five cases all at once, he enjoys the company of like-minded people who shares the same values as him. It's a tough call , on weekends, he‟ll fall fast asleep after reaching the apartment he shares with Leorio. He doesn‟t consider quitting though. The university library has strangely become quite his sanctuary. In one side of the shelves, he gets to read Ginsburg and in another, Nugent. He especially likes the way he‟ll debate for endless of hours in the courtroom, or in any place really, with Mizaistom and Biscuit-analyzing and interpreting everything law-related. It's a happy, contented, and fulfilling life that he doesn‟t mind living in for the next 100 years. 

  
Leorio has become a resident intern in the adjacent hospital. The guy has been practically busy tending to his patients, and working on his dissertation and all that. Sometimes, he would sit with him at the rooftop drinking beer, talking about their long term dreams. He, to set up his own law firm, Leorio, to become the hospital director and maybe join the "Doctors without Borders". It's not impossible though. He's always had faith in his friend ever since middle school after he had stood up against the senior football players for stomping on his dumplings. 

He has yet to find his soul mate, though.   
  


  
Gon and Killua are just a strand of marrying each other- technically. Gon now works for the National Animal Conservation in Colorado breeding endangered species and providing vaccines to newly born tigers. Killua on the other hand, has become a scientist. The dude is basically getting on a plane almost every day giving lectures on nuclear fission and how powerful black holes are, etc.,,, God. Kurapika wishes he‟d become a national scientist already so he can boast it on social media. , Killua's incredbly busy, but he‟s currently helping Gon save baby elephants in Africa. #couplegoals. 

Senritsu, the sweet Senritsu is now teaching music. She‟s a darling so the school is very much proud and isn‟t so hard on her schedule. She‟s currently living upstairs from him and Leorio, and they chat like high schoolers every Friday night with take-out food from a convenience store. Nothing beats college set- up.   
  
All in all, Kurapika is extremely happy that his friends are living a sensible life; and that they have reached that point in life where they‟re already accomplishing their goals one by one. Although the time constraint is so much evident, they still manage to converse with each other on the phone every week or so and he can‟t help but miss their usual childish bickering over the pettiest of things such as potatoes and rubber bands- college was like millions miles away. And the hardships he once felt in that time suddenly became more real and difficult but it‟s nice to still have his amazing bunch to make it seem less of a suffering.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
Kurapika's never had any problem concerning his university schedule.

  
He's fine waking up early in the morning and all and his groupmates are all nice and accommodating. His professor isn‟t exacting and the school is just a walking distance from the apartment. If anyone would say it, he‟s so very lucky to have taken this path in life.

  
Well… but sometimes…. 

  
“Holy hell,” he curses under her breath, chucking in his shoes inside his foot. The goddamn thing wasn't properly fitted and he feels like Cinderella gone wrong. It was already 10 in the morning and he was supposed to be in class like an hour ago (curse the fucking alarm clock) and even though they were never really strict about time, he has to take the extra weekend classes to make up for it somehow. 

  
There wasn't really anything suspicious about the streets today save for the fact that it‟s a little crowded than usual. 

  
“OHMYOD, HE‟S HERE! OHMYGOD HE‟S GETTING OUT OF THECARRR!” 

  
“CAN YOU SHUT UP, I CAN‟T SEE HIM FROM HERE AND YOU‟RE TOO FREAKING NOISY” 

  
“SSHH SHSHSH HE‟S ALREADY WALKING, OHONHMYGODDDD LOOK AT HIM GO-“ 

  
Ugh. Okay maybe a buttload of crowded than usual.

  
Kurapika runs in full speed, ignoring the screams and squeals of a group of girls unfortunately getting in his way. No matter how hard she tries to glare and mentally murder them, they weren't really getting the idea so he slows down, assesses the situation and sighs heavily when he realized the whole ordeal must be coming from somewhere down the road. A matinee idol, maybe? 

  
Sheesh. What‟s so good about pretty men? They‟re vain, they‟re flirts, and Kurapika's had a million crushes on them since high school. Good old times. 

  
Even if he somehow wants to see the guy they're literally all dying for, he‟s really late so he calmly excuses himself, pushing his way towards the surging wave of hard-core fan girls and he‟s just really seconds before extinguishing them with canal water when the girl beside him suddenly (accidentally?) pushes him forward way too hard he ended up tripping right in front of Gucci shoes. 

  
Yeah., that‟s right. It‟s 100 per cent authentic leather Gucci shoes. Shit. 

  
“DAMN IT” he intensely curses. Embarrassment was slowly creeping up to his neck when a hand abruptly jolted him out of misery, grabbing him by the arm to stand up. 

  
“Are you okay?” a silvery voice asked him curiously, and because he was late for work, and everything just kind of went wrong since morning, and he's so immortally tired of running he wants to yell- 

  
“DO YOU THINK I AM? I JUST- Oh.” his hopelessly trailed off halfway his outburst because damn, talk about luck. 

  
The guy seriously looks very expensive. He has carefully styled black as the night hair, he was wearing black sunglasses, a blue trench coat that fits so well to his lithe build, and ohgod, his weakness- perfectly made eyebrows. He also had an aristrocratic nose and an equally aristocratic mouth…

  
and a very familiar feeling is slinking into his bones right now. 

  
The guy smiled at him distractingly. “What's that stare all about? It's just the first time we've met.” He drawls out steadily. For good measure, he decided to take off his glasses, only to reveal deep dark eyes that‟s more like the gates of sin of how tempting and expressive they look. (Not that Kurapika thinks it is actually tempting)

  
But, no. Now‟s not the time to do face evaluation. This is a life altering moment that can make or break his whole life. 

  
“I think, we‟ve met each other before,” he slowly said, carefully gauging a click of recognition. His face stayed still, trying to decipher his thoughts. He snatched this chance to indulge more of the details. “But only through touch I mean,” he looks at him fully now, hoping like hell he would understand.

  
Because he definitely could. There‟s no way in ninth circle of hell he‟s gonna mistaken him- not when the soft velvety fur he felt yesterday feels the same as the soft velvety fur holding him now. 

Kurapika promptly took the man by the shoulders, which earned him a surprised sound from the crowd. If he was gonna confirm something, he needs to do it, no matter how embarrassing and aggressive it may seem. He pushed the fine fur jacket out of the way, revealing a little part of the guy's pale shoulder.

There was a distinct feature that made him stopped breathing for a while. Aside from the fact that he smells like Dior, there was a little spider tattoo spanning from his shoulder blades up to the edge of his upper arm. Kurapika draw out a gasp. This was it. He can exactly see the same thing on his own shoulder- it brings back memories of cursing and ranting to Leorio about how much of an insensitive fuck his soulmate is, to get his own tattoo, not minding that the pain from doing so would also affect his soulmate.

The spindly legs of the spider looked at him mockingly. For years, he was waiting for this moment, maybe acquire an explanation as to why he did that, but words are scarce in his mouth. It was all so surreal that he feels himself disassociate with everything around him. He stupidly stared back at the tattoo spider, before feeling an abrupt jerk which causes his fingers to unclasp the fur the unknown man is wearing. 

  
A meek utter of apology was on its way but the guy‟s eyes hardened for a little- just a very very short while before he flashes his blinding smile and abruptly threw him harshly into the ground. 

  
Fucking- !!!!

  
The girls all continued screaming and worshipping the guy like nothing happened and Kurapika, goddamn, Kurapika was washed over with a wave of anger and indignance. Nobody does that to him. Ever. He‟s never been pushed away like that as if he‟s a stray cat on the side of the road. Not even Killua can actually do that to him. Especially this rude-mannered guy that is supposedly his soulmate!! 

  
“Hey,” he called out brazenly, standing up with immense dignity and not minding the few death glares he receives from the ones who heard him speak ill to their idol. For good measure he yelled at the said girls" "Hey, what you're doing is road obstruction and it is a duly offence thar could get you community service!" 

And to the guy: "And you, I can sue you for harassment! You do not have the right to deliberately push me off the ground!!" he tried again, much louder now. Hell, he bit back an internal facepalm as he remembered himself invading the man's personal space, and even forcing him to reveal his private tattoo. Oh well, it's not like he's serious about the suing part, he said that to merely boost his confidence.

  
The guy, meanwhile, stopped and stared at him stoically and infuriatingly unbothered. Kurapika seethes in his mind. He‟s clearly acting like he doesn‟t know him and it‟s so annoying how he purses his lips that way, like he‟s doing a damned photoshoot,

  
“Who are you?” he just said, amusement and annoyance building up his tone. 

  
Hah. Wrong question. He‟s just stepped the boundary. “Who am I you say?” Kurapika challengingly repeated his question. “I am your soul mate.” There, he said it articulately. There‟s no way he can escape this fate. 

  
A couple of girls quieted down and a whole lot more booed and shouted how desperate he is and oh come on, he‟s lived much longer than those pathetic high schoolers. Not a very good idea to listen to such useless ramblings. 

  
His soul mate looks taken aback and Kurapika almost jumped in joy in having exacted his revenge. However, he took a step forward, evidently interested and he‟s invading his personal space in a couple of seconds, cupping his chin like those in dramas and Kurapika is so ready to recoil and hit him square in the jaw when he speaks loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Of course, you are my soul mate. Thanks for your support,” he said sweetly. He then waved at the other girls before winking casually, resulting in several fatalities as supported by hoarse screaming.

“I am all your soulmate, my loves. Let's see each other soon.” he declared with that flirting tone and he spares one last glinting glare at him before he rushes off to the clothesline door.

  
What the actual hell was that? Did no one notice that fake "my loves" bullshit that guy was pulling right out his ass?! He doesn't sound the least bit sincere!

  
Kurapika stayed rooted at his place, the screams gradually dying down as the object of interest has gone away. Their chatting voices instead intensified and he just stared, shocked by the turn of events. He wants to give that man a piece of his mind and maybe throw in a few kicks and Muai thai moves but he‟s very very late for class and he has no choice but to get over himself for now.   
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The moment he stepped out of the university, he feels like crying big time. He wanted to call Leorio and the whole gang and tell them he just found the guy he was supposed to marry but he doesn‟t think it will be enough to satiate his raging emotions. He needs to see them in the flesh and tell what a monster his soul mate turned out to be.

  
Just as he was glumly walking the almost empty road, a wind gushed by and drops a something right onto his feet He quickly got a hold of it and examined it curiously.

  
It was a fashion show flyer. 

  
_Wrap yourself in extravagance in a night of glitter and glamour at New York Theatre as models from all over the world will walk the runway on June 5, 7: AM._

  
Then on the lower half, he notices the VIPs he assumes, since they were only a few and the flyer basically sells them out to the people, plastering their faces for everyone to see. 

  
His eyes were skimming dismissively to the unfamiliar names when a sight called his attention. At the rightmost part was his very own soul mate, smiling widely andhe hurriedly looked beside the picture to know his name once and for all. 

  
Chrollo Lucilfer.

  
That was his name? Who names their kid Chrollo? It's like some cheap videogame character but oh well, who is he to judge.

Holding the flyer cautiously, he ran all the way to the apartment, anxious to tell Leorio and Senritsu everything. 

  
When he got to the flat however, he finds Leorio and Cheadle on the floor, fully engrossed with the anatomic book they are reading, strewns of paper littering the surrounding area. They seem to be in a heated discussion and Kurapika will deem himself an ass if he actually interrupts crudely right there and then. He decides to place his things and the flyer softly on the desk

  
“Hey Kurapika!” Leorio said as he noticed the boy suddenly appear behind them. "There's tonkatsu on the fridge, in case you haven't eaten dinner"

Cheadle then nods politely at him, even if she's amidst telling Leorio off about something. "Kurapika, I apologize for the intrusion."

Kurapika only replied, "Don't worry, no intrusion is made," to the girl and gave a wholehearted "Thanks, I'll eat it now." to Leorio. That asshole of a soulmate was still at the back of his mind and it was enough to send him in an anger frenzy. He heated the tonkatsu and then went to his bedroom quietly.

He then proceeded to open his laptop, hands already itching to search the name Chrollo Lucilfer. 

  
“Okay, here goes nothing,” he mumbled to himself as he waits for the Wikipedia page to finish loading. The pixelized image of Chrollo doing an interview comes into view, getting clearer as info started showing themselves. He quickly scrolled down to read. 

  
Or better yet, because his biography was too long, Kurapika reiterated everything he read on his mind- over and over again until he remembered the important details.

  
Chrollo Lucilfer, born February 14, grew up in an impoverished city in the outskirts of France. As soon as he was born, he was abandoned in an alleyway by his unknown parents- fostering him in an orphanage. By the age of 5, he was adopted by a renowned cardiologist in New Jersey, and his wife a supermodel. He studied in London, moved to France at the age of 16, became a model for well-known magazines and has graced illustrious runways since then, moved to New York after he graduated school, then he set up his talent agency and clothesline: PT(with the help of his orphanage mates), has donated half of his pension to charity and he‟s filthy rich as of this moment. 

  
Yeah, Kurapika just kind of lay down the bed contemplating on what he should do after knowing all of that. He breathes in ever so slowly before deciding that perhaps, his life is seriously being fucked over. 

  
“Hey what‟s the matter?” Leorio called from behind him when he magically entered Kurapika's room without making any sound.. “You look... more tired than usual...Are you okay?” 

  
“I met my soul mate earlier.” he blurted out suddenly, mind still unable to comprehend what the hell is happening.

  
“What??? Really?!!!! You should have told me earlier!" Leorio jumped him ecstatically, shaking Kurapika's shoulders he started to see stars. After a minute or so, however, his wide grin transformed into a frown. "Then why do you look like you've met the person who will murder you?” 

“I‟ll probably murder him you know” 

  
“You're not making any sense, ya know"

  
With a sigh, Kurapika told him everything from start to finish, on how the road was blocked by rabid fangirls, and how the person they‟re losing their shit for is actually supermodel Chrollo Lucilfer, who turned out to be his soul mate and the guy doesn‟t give a damn about him. Pretty tragic. 

  
“Wait what did you just say? Chrollo, you mean The Chrollo Lucilfer of PT?” Leorio just asked him, dumbfounded after hearing the whole story.

  
“Yeah that one,” he simply answered. "How do you even know him?" 

"Dude, _everyone_ knows."

Kurapika scowled. When was it his responsibility to know him?

“But I don‟t get it, why does he hate me so much? Like hello! Shouldn‟t he be elated or something, he found his soul mate? What is his problem? Is he disappointed I‟m not one of his kind? I‟m not Shawn Mendes or whatever?” he resignedly fumed. 

  
“Well, first of all, Shawn Mendes is not a model, please stop referencing pop celebs if you don't know shit. Second, looking at you, it's really unfair for him,” Leorio stared at him up and down. “He‟s a model and a fashion icon for god‟s sake, you are…” he trailed off biting back the Biggest Insult of the Year, Kurapika assumed. He sighed heavily, not even interested in making up a rebuttal.

Instead, he stood up from the bed intent on making a lasting statement. “Well, if that's the case, then I don't want him anymore! I am done with this soulmate thing!”

An audible gasp can be heard from Leorio.

"ME AND THAT CHROLLO BASTARD?!" he further balled his fists in anger. "WE ARE DONE! HEAR THAT? I DENOUNCE THE BOND THAT WE HAVE!" 

  
“Hold on Kurapika,” Leorio countered haphazardly. “You know what happens when you reject your soul mate recklessly right? You lose the sense of what binds you together! If is the sense of touch, you won't be able to feel anything anymore! Are you stupid or dumb?!”

  
**"I DON'T CARE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM AND THE SPIDER TATTOO! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM FOR PUSHING ME OFF! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!!!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIS STUPID FACE AND HIS POMPOUS FUR COAT ANYMORE! TO HELL WITH HIM AND HIS GUCCI CLOTHES!"** With that said, Kurapika tossed himself out the bed and into the bedroom carpet, having his tantrum realized. He knows he will regret it later, but if he's going to pay the consequences, it would be nothing compared to the thought of Chrollo suffering just the same.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's just.. half bad, right?" Killua's hesitant voice rang on the loudspeaker as Kurapika pressed the brakes at a red light. "I mean, it's not like both of you wants to lose your sense of touch... especially for him, being a model or whatnot. He'd definitely cave in for sure."

"No. He won't cave in." Kurapika confidently assured. "He's fine with being numb because he's evil." He further replies as calmly as he could. Leorio, sitting shotgun just shook his head.

"What does being numb have to do with being evil?"

The white-haired boy can only sigh by this whole predicament. "To be fair with you, I would lose it too if ever I found out my soul mate is a total jerk.. which is to say, thank goodness.. I have found myself an angel."

"Killua, we don't need you to rub it in our faces." Kurapika deadpanned, to which Leorio only laughed out loud.

"Sorry, but just make the most of it. Who knows, maybe he'll fall for the blonde hair"

"That would be impossible." Kurapika gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. "Do you know how bad the situation is? It's like finding out that Hisoka is your soul mate... except ten times worse.

Suddenly, in his mind, there were images of a yellow-eyed redhead smiling lecherously at him. He almost swerved to the wrong lane.

"Well, my brother Illumi seems to be enjoying his time as his soulmate, in more ways than one."

"Ughhh!" Leorio voluntarily shuddered. "Enough about that! I called you to stop Kurapika from rejecting his bond with Chrollo! Not say disturbing things!" 

"I was just saying! Anyway, if you really want out, there are two possible ways to make that happen." Killua explained on the other line. "One of you has to be dead." 

There was a three-second silence before Kurapika rationally weighed things out.

"Okay then, I'll kill him" was his nonchalant reply.

"You're a lawyer for fuck's sake! You can't casually say that out loud." Leorio snapped at him, turning his whole body to him just to reprimand him. 

The boy on the phone faked out a laugh. "Ha-ha. We all know that"s not happening. But honestly, that's the easiest way... number 2 is... a bit... well anyway, the other option is replacing your attraction with emotional distress."

"Emotional distress..." he repeated, careful in thought.

"Yep. If you found yourselves in a draining set-up or when you fall out of love after getting past the lovey dovey stage, you're as good as free. Though it's rare, it can happen. Your soulmate might not be always the one for you." 

Kurapika chewed his lip anxiously. Is it possible that he finds this too draining when it hasn't even begun? Why is this whole soulmate thing such a bummer? Why can't he just stay alone forever? Questions for another day.

"I hate him now, does it count?" his voice was with a hopeful lilt, but he knows all too well the answer.

"I said if you get past the **lovey dovey stage**." For his own good, the lovey dovey was heavily accented.

"Is there any other way?"

"Not that I know of "

He sighs internally. Number two still involves interacting with Chrollo and _actually trying to fall in love him_... the idea leaves a lingering distaste in his tongue. As if the thought of being in the same radius as him wasn't gut wrenching in itself already.

Killua's voice cut through his reverie as he was busy thinking about his next move. "Any questions left?"

There was a moment of clarity peeking through in his mind- but the more he pries into it, the more it burrows deep and out of his grasp. Options are scarce on his behalf, and if he doesn't act fast, he'll lose his sense of touch forever.

"How hard is it to hire a hitman?" 

‐--------------------‐‐-------------------

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a 5-part story, i guess? also i am so sorry for oocness i literally typed this as soon as i got the first idea- editing be damned.


End file.
